1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air abrasion system and in particular to a dental air abrasion system for removing and/or cutting tooth structure, amalgam, composites, or other tooth filling materials and/or stain, and more particularly relates to a nozzle assembly for such an abrasive system. However, the air abrasion system has other medical uses such as in the field of dermatology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air abrasion systems have been used in dentistry for cutting tooth structure, such as enamel and dentin. The systems typically comprise a source of compressed fluid, preferably air, a source of abrasive particulate matter, for example, aluminum oxide particulate, a chamber for mixing or suspending the desired quantity of abrasive particulate matter in a fluid air stream, a valve for adjusting the pressure of the fluid air stream, and a delivery system for such particulate laden stream to the tooth structure being treated.
Typically, the abrasive particulate laden air stream is caused to impinge upon the tooth structure and thereby cut the tooth structure, amalgam, composite or dental tooth filling depending upon the particular dental procedure. Dental abrasive air systems have been known for many years, but are now gaining more acceptability as a result of technological innovations.
One of the reasons for the failure of dental air abrasion systems to gain widespread acceptability was the inability to direct the abrasive particulate laden air stream accurately on the tooth structure, amalgam, composite or dental tooth filling. The abrasive particulate laden air stream once exiting the nozzle had a tendency to fan out or expand in cross-sectional area and not only prevented a directed abrasive particulate laden air stream on the point of the tooth structure requiring the dental procedure, but also interfered with the dentist's ability to observe the abrading characteristics of the particulate laden air stream to insure that only that portion of the tooth structure requiring the abrasion is actually being abraded.
Air abrasion also has other applications in the medical field and in particular, in the field of dermatology and Applicant's novel contribution as detailed hereafter would also have application in this field because of the benefits obtained by Applicant's nozzle assembly.